


Red Hair Dye

by gazingatmoons



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazuki has been wanting to dye her hair red for a while, but never found time to do so. Anna can't wait to see her have red hair, that she makes Totsuka go out, and buy hair dye. Anna helps Hazuki dye her hair, and they both love the final product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this little thing for a month! Enjoy this!

 

Hazuki P.O.V

 

I walk into HOMRA, and sit down on a stool. I look at my phone as I get a text message from one of my friends, and text back. I put my phone on the counter, and look down when Anna pulls on my jacket. 

 

"Hmm? What does Anna need?" I ask with a smile.

  
I hear someone put something on the counter, and I look up to see a bag; and Totsuka smiling. 

 

"Oh? What's this?" I ask curiously. 

 

"Well, Anna wanted to get you the red hair dye you wanted; so we went out shopping, and bought you some!" Totsuka say's happily.

 

I look down at Anna, and smile happily.

 

"Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go, Anna! Thank's a lot Totsuka!" I say while smiling, and grabbing the bag; and Anna's hand. 

 

We go up the stairs, and go into the bathroom. I situate Anna on the closed toilet seat, while I take the products out of the bag; and put them on the counter. I put the dye in a bowl, and put the tinting brush in the bowl. When the brush has dye on it, I hand it to Anna. She looks surprised, but grabs the brush; and waits. 

 

"Just smear it on my hair." I tell her bluntly. She still looks surprised, but does as told. I know she's excited to see how it will turn out, so I want her to be apart of the experience. Before we know it my used to be blonde hair is now red! I give Anna a high-five, and tell her to go back downstairs. I have to wait 30 minutes before I can wash it out, so I just sit down on the floor; and play games on my phone.

 

* * *

 

 [I dyed my hair again, and now I feel like Mikoto](https://www.flickr.com/photos/124971852@N03/14909912982/)

After waiting 30 minutes, and washing my hair, I towel dry it; and head downstairs to show Anna. I see her sitting on the coach, next to Mikoto. I run until I'm in front of them.

 

"Look, Anna! Look, King! Doesn't it look like your hair almost, King? I think it does!" I say excitedly, and fast.

 

Anna, and Mikoto look up at me, when I'm in front of them.

 

Mikoto nods, while Anna looks happy. She gets up from her position next to Mikoto, and reaches her hand up to touch my hair. 

 

"Pretty." Is all she says, with admiration in her eyes.

 

"Thank you, Anna! When your older, and you want to dye your hair we can do it together!" I tell her happily. 

 

She nods her head, while looking happy. 


End file.
